1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench that is additionally provided with a limiting device so that a head member rotates and to be shift its limiting state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional socket wrench includes ratchet and fixed type of wrenches, wherein the fixed socket wrench has to be rotated by rotating and changing an angle between a nut (bolt) and the wrench during operation, thus the user has to change operating postures constantly, causing a troublesome operation.
When the ratchet type of socket wrench is operated, it is rotated in a single direction toward a suitable angle, and then it is turned idly to return an original forcing angle, but such a socket wrench has to apply teeth of a head member to retain, therefore its torque output is less than that of the fixed type of socket wrench.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.